


Imprigionato dal proprio giardino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche il giardino di casa può rivelarsi insidioso.
Series: Le grandi piante [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414840





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Tentacle ivy (for M.G.E. Group); https://www.deviantart.com/wlper/art/Tentacle-ivy-for-M-G-E-Group-719555121

Imprigionato dal proprio giardino

Matt guardò le foglie giallastra e raggrinzite delle piante, i loro steli erano anneriti e ricadevano inerti sul terriccio grigiastro.

Sbuffò e gettò il libro sopra un tavolinetto di plastica bianca.

“Devo gettare la spugna, ho il pollice nero come mia madre” gemette. Serrò gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, sbuffando. “Torno da lavoro distrutto, sperando di potermi rilassare nel mio giardino, ma finisce sempre così. Fortunatamente non ho animali da compagnia”. Lasciò ricadere l’arto inerte ed iniziò a camminare intorno al lembo di terra circondato da piastrelle, passando accanto a un innaffiatoio grigio e a un tubo abbandonato sul pavimento. “Ho cercato soluzioni in riviste specializzate, mi sono fatto dare consigli dagli amici e ho tentato persino su internet. Niente riesce a funzionare… forse dovrei fare un salto nel nuovo negozio che hanno aperto. Sono stato in tutti gli altri, ho anche consultato un botanico e nulla”.

Si massaggiò una spalla e si diresse verso la porta della serra, aprendola.

< Papà diceva sempre che era una fesseria. Che avrei dovuto fare qualcosa da vero uomo, ma io so soltanto che invidiavo le rose del nostro vicino > pensò. Richiuse a chiave la porta della serra alle sue spalle e scese le scalette fino all’ascensore, lo chiamò, sbadigliando.

< Beh, si lamentava anche che a mia sorella piacesse il barbecue, dicendo che era troppo poco femminile >. Le ante di metallo si aprirono con un trillo e lui entrò, l’ascensore tremò leggermente ai suoi passi. Premette il pulsante per il seminterrato e infilò una chiavetta, la fece scattare e l’ascensore iniziò a scendere. < Non gli siamo mai andati bene, a quel ciccione. Forse il mio giardino muore perché lo ha maledetto prima di andarsene all’altro mondo >.

L’ascensore si aprì e lui si diresse verso la sua moto, recuperò il suo casco e si mise in sella, mordicchiandosi un labbro. Attivò la porta del garage con un telecomando, mise in moto e partì, sgommando, alzando un alone grigiastro.

< O più semplicemente il terreno non va bene. Forse dovrei cambiare terra e provare qualche fertilizzante >.

Parcheggiò davanti a un negozio con un’insegna al neon che riportava la scritta: “Curaga plants. Botaniche ‘bonazze’”.

< Con un nome così, probabilmente non avranno tanti clienti. Probabilmente lo prenderanno per un sexy shop > si disse. Aprì la porta a vetri del negozio ed entrò, vide una donna dall’aspetto appassito dietro il bancone. < Non vedo le ‘bonazze’> ironizzò mentalmente.

“Scusi, ha del fertilizzante vegetale?” domandò.

L’anziana fece un sorriso enigmatico.

“Abbiamo il curaga food” rispose. Si abbassò e recuperò un sacco da sotto il bancone, glielo porse: rappresentava una donna pianta dai capelli rosa.

Matt corrugò la fronte.

< Mai vista questa marca, da nessuna parte> rifletté. “Proviamolo” borbottò.

“Viene dieci euro, ma… per questa volta facciamo cinque” disse l’anziana, facendogli lo scontrino.

Il ragazzo recuperò le monete dalla tasca e le contò.

“Uh, grazie” disse, pagando.

“Torna pure quando vuoi” lo invitò l’anziana.

**********

Matt finì di lavare i piatti e corrugò la fronte.

< Devo andare ad annaffiare le piante, è da ieri che non ci passo… o meglio, ciò che è rimasto del mio giardino > pensò.

_Matt sospirò, estirpò tutte le piante morte e guardò un principio di roseto solo in parte secco._

_“Vediamo se riesco a salvare almeno te…” sussurrò. Aprì il sacco e rovesciò il concime sulla pianta, mosse il terreno intorno alle sue radici e si deterse la fronte sudata con la manica, si rialzò con il mal di schiena. “… ‘Mangia’ rosellina e rimettiti” le disse._

Si sfilò i guanti gialli e li sistemò sopra il lavandino, gocciolanti.

< Non ero per niente convinto di quella roba, aveva un colore strano, però… l’avevo comprato e ormai sono disperato. Raggiunse la sua giacca e ne trasse le chiavi di casa dalla tasca, uscì di casa e salì le scale, spalancò la porta della serra e impallidì.

“Cazzo” esalò, guardando la foresta pluviale in miniatura davanti a lui. Tralci e rampicanti avevano invaso completamente la stanza, al centro di essi c’era una titanica rosa blu.

Le pareti rischiavano di cedere, quasi del tutto coperte, lasciavano comunque intravedere delle profonde crepe strutturali.

“Mi cacceranno dal condominio… se è vero, altrimenti sono impazzito e mi chiuderanno in manicomio” gemette Matt, infilandosi le dita delle mani tra i capelli.

Notò che il fiore ansimava, gonfio, i petali ancora chiusi si dimenavano.

< Sembra ci sia qualcosa all’interno > pensò, avanzando di un paio di passi.

La rosa sbocciò, emanando un forte odore, e da essa si alzò una giovane dalla pelle verde.

“Una donna… pianta…” esalò Matt.

La giovane, dalla pelle umida, si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi seni dai capezzoli gocciolanti, i suoi capelli blu ondeggiavano lungo le sue spalle sottili, e i suoi glutei sfiorarono i petali della rosa.

Matt indietreggiò di un paio di passi, verso la porta.

“Kwkw xvkvk?” gli chiese la ragazza, con aria incuriosita.

“Che diamine c’era in quel sacco? Cosa sta succedendo?” gemette Matt, gli occhi liquidi.

La donna allungò le gambe oltre il bordo della rosa, dimenandole.

“Kxk” disse, posandosi l’indice sulle labbra.

Matt avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena, corse verso la porta, ma si trovò davanti un muro di rampicanti, alcuni di essi richiusero la porta. A tentoni, un fiorellino rosa cresciuto sulla maniglia, riuscì a girare la chiave con i petali rosa.

Matt cercò di nascondersi dietro una foglia, ma questa andò in frantumi con uno scoppiettio.

Matt gridò, cadendo carponi, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi sgranati.

La donna mosse i piccoli piedi verdi, facendo fremere le dita.

“Stai lontana! Stammi lontana!” sbraitò Matt. Indietreggiò fino ad andare a sbattere contro la parete, lì dove c’erano delle felci.

“Kvxkv” disse la giovane, mentre una serie di rampicanti scattarono, avvolgendo le caviglie di Matt. Il ragazzo si ritrovò appeso a testa in giù, si dimenò urlando, mentre i rampicanti gli avvolgevano anche i polsi, raddrizzandolo.

“Vkxvvvk” canticchiò la donna pianta, facendo ondeggiare ipnoticamente il suo immenso e morbido seno.

Un viticcio sciolse i pantaloni di Matt.

“N-non vuoi… uccidermi… vero?” piagnucolò Matt.

I rampicanti che avevano invaso la serra spezzarono il pavimento, riversandosi nel suo appartamento, che si trasformò in una giungla, ampie foglie verdi si aprirono ricoprendo il mobilio. Semi su semi vennero diffusi nell’ambiente, sul pavimento crebbe della folta erba alta, disseminata di felci umide.

L’immenso ramo sotto la rosa si alzò e discese fino al piano di sotto, posandosi su quello che un tempo era il pavimento della camera da letto.

Le urla di Matt si facevano sempre più alte, il giovane si dimenava, mentre i tralicci che lo tenevano fermo avevano iniziato a strappargli i vestiti di dosso, spogliandolo.

Uno dei rampicanti invase la bocca di Matt, scheggiandogli un dente, soffocando i suoi versi in un mugolio. Venne sdraiato a forza nel letto, la giovane gli balzò accanto, facendo ondeggiare il talamo, saltando dalla sua rosa e gli si mise a cavalcioni.

Gli premette i seni contro il petto.

Matt serrò gli occhi, mugolando, mentre la giovane gli strofinava i seni contro il suo viso, accarezzandogli il membro. Il giovane gemette, mentre si eccitava, lei lo aiutò a penetrarla.

Matt si ritrovò, aiutato dai rampicanti, ad affondare dentro di lei, mentre la giovane pianta si contorceva sopra di lui, ballando, e dimenando i fianchi, dando vita a una danza del ventre col bacino.

Una sostanza colò dal traliccio in bocca al giovane uomo, che si ritrovò a deglutirla, raggiunse l’orgasmo, ma non riuscì a venire, mentre la pianta continuava a farlo muovere in lei.

Il piacere scuoteva il corpo sudato, teso e accaldato del ragazzo, fino a dargli degli spasmi.

La pianta scivolò fuori di lui, guardandolo ancora eccitato e si arrampicò nuovamente sulla sua rosa, dei tralicci fecero scendere una sacca trasparente che si aprì.

I rampicanti sollevarono Matt e ve lo lasciarono cadere all’interno, la sacca si richiuse, mentre il giovane scivolava sul suo fondo semincosciente.

“Kxxxvwk” cinguettò la pianta.

Matt spalancò le gambe, mentre la sacca trasparente si riempiva di un liquido denso e ambrato, lo senti scivolare sul suo corpo e mugolò, serrando gli occhi chiusi.

Un grosso fiore, simile a una campanula violetta, si posò sul suo membro e cominciò ad aspirare. Il giovane si ritrovò a sollevare il bacino, mentre la sua eccitazione cresceva.

Un altro fiore, una campanula di un viola chiaro, si posò sulla sua bocca e sul suo naso, permettendogli di respirare. L’aria che lo investiva aveva lo stesso profumo della giovane, Matt si ritrovò a venire, mentre il fiore aspirante ingoiava il suo sperma.

Le gote della donna pianta si scurirono, mentre i suoi immensi petali si inumidivano. Lei strinse la sacca, cullandolo, mentre Matt si ritrovava a gemere forte, i suoi mugolii coperti dai petali sul suo viso.

La sostanza, simile a melassa, ormai aveva riempito la sacca fino all’orlo, imprigionando la sua pelle liscia e abbronzata, facendogli rimanere ritti sul capo i capelli impregnati.

Matt continuò a venire, ininterrottamente, mentre la sostanza iniziava a venir assorbita dal suo corpo, che diventava man mano più ambrato.

Il giovane modulava mugolii sempre più docili, mentre non riusciva a smettere di raggiungere l’orgasmo, che il fiore prosciugava dentro di sé.

< Rimarrai lì dentro, come un seme, mio piccolo compagno > gli comunicò mentalmente la pianta.


	2. Roseto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 51. Abbracciare qualcuno che puzza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: commission Liliraune TF 3 p2; https://www.deviantart.com/ibenz009/art/commission-Liliraune-TF-3-p2-620706654

< Sono costretta ad abbracciarti ora che puzzi, ma presto profumerai > le comunicò telepaticamente la donna pianta. Teneva stretta nei suoi tralci l'umana che aveva catturato.   
Quest'ultima era stordita dal suo profumo inebriante.   
“Kxxxvwk” cinguettò la pianta. La baciò con foga e confuse le loro salive.  
La ragazza, nuda, tremò di piacere.  
Sentì l'altra abbracciarla e passarle per bocca qualche minuto petalo di rosa rossa.  
L'aliena si staccò, vedendo che l'altra si tramutava, divenendo una sua sosia perfetta.  
“Ora profumi" si congratulò.   
La giovane iniziò a capire il linguaggio dell'altra.  
“Un roseto vive a lungo, una rosa per poco. È passato un anno, ne deve sbocciare una nuova che mi sostituisca. Come io ho sostituito quella che veniva prima di me” spiegò la donna pianta.  
La giovane guardava rapita il giovane abbandonato in una grande sacca, immerso nel liquido. Aveva un fiore come respiratore e un altro ad avvolgergli l'intimità, succhiando.  
Matt mugolava, venendo eternamente. Era diventato un uomo grande, sulla quarantina, muscolosi ed eccitato. Stava con gli occhi chiusi, in stato di semi-coscienza.  
< Lui è il seme. Ora passerà a te. Il collegamento con lui sarà tuo > spiegò la donna rosa, mentre la sua pelle diventava grigia.  
< Non si può uscire per accoppiarsi con lui? > chiese la nuova rosa, mentre all'altra cadevano i capelli.  
La più anziana rispose: “No. Deve appartenere al roseto in modo che possa passare alle rose dopo di te. La sua linfa ci permette di vivere e riprodurre le nostre spore in tutto il pianeta".  
< Mi chiedo perché. Chi vuole che veniamo coltivate > pensò la piccola donna rosa.  
“Non possiamo però far male agli umani. Solo difenderci. Se li attaccassimo perderemmo donne, perfette come futuri fiori, e gli uomini, semi ideali" disse la grande. Finì di appassire e cadde morta, trasformandosi in cenere.  
La nuova donna pianta prese posto dentro la grande rosa, celandosi nei petali.


End file.
